


A Slime's Passion and an Elf's Love...

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Dark Fantasy, Elf, Elf Sex, F/F, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Impregnation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Monsters, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Woman Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: (Uploaded from Deviantart)The Elf Berserker always had her eyes on the Lady Knight.She loved her and wanted her, more than anything.So, what will she do, when she comes across a Slime, that looks exactly like her love?





	A Slime's Passion and an Elf's Love...

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is a FETISH piece.  
> As such, there may be some unsuitable content in it.  
> The piece contains;  
> -Lesbianism  
> -Minor Amounts of Death  
> -Mind Break  
> -Monster Love  
> -Monster Impregnation  
> If any of this disturbs you, I recommend that you do not read this story.

It silently glided through the woods. It was an ‘It’ because it had no gender, nor did it have an identity. It’s cold, smooth body, had little power. It was a weak existence. It couldn’t see, hear, smell or taste. But it could sense, and it could touch. It knew other living things existed. It understood the concept of life and death, survival and hopelessness, but it didn’t “know” them. How could it, when it was a being that had no true intelligence.

It could feel the grass below it, even though it didn’t know what it was. But it was food. The grass was absorbed through its skin and it dissolved within its body rapidly, providing nourishment to it body. Whatever it could touch, and whatever it could pull within its body was food. That was its true strength; It was weak, there was no denying that. It could be killed quite easily, but whatever penetrated its skin, had no chance of survival. Rocks, grass and even insects, all became food. The more it ate, the bigger it became. The bigger It became, the stronger it became. When it started, it had been the size of a rabbit, but over the course of a 4 weeks it had grown to the size of a small deer, and it was still growing.

*

The woman slowly moved through the forest. She was dressed in a patched robe, and was holding a crude wooden staff in one hand. She was a mage, and as could be seen from her shabby clothes and her crudely made staff, she was rather new at magic. She was unusually old for a beginner mage, almost 19. Most people had trained in magic from a young age, as childhood was the best time to establish a connection to one’s magic.

In fact, this woman, was very strange. If one were to look under her cloak, one would see a strange muscular figure, normally associated with physical training. This woman had trained to be a knight and she was in fact a prodigy in the same. She had started learning at the tender age of three and with the span of four years, she had surpassed her teachers. Five years after, she had surpassed most everyone in knights. When she was 17, she had proven herself one of the greatest knights in the world, and was often counted at a modern day Hero Class fighter.

But she didn’t want any of that. She wanted to be stronger. But how? She had exceeded every knight, but she could still be beaten by mages. Then she had to learn magic all of it. Many called her mad, when she stated her intentions. Magic takes years, more than 20, more than 40, more than 80, more than 200 years to learn. Magic was so incredible varied, there was no way that one person could learn everything in one lifetime, and there was no way to increase one’s life span to the point where they could learn everything. One could not come back from the dead, to learn more.

It was impossible. Whatever was born had to die someday. Everything had a finite life span and would die someday, even the earth.

The woman knew this to be true. Everyone did. But if what was born, had to die, then what about those that were not born? Those Monsters? Ghouls, Vampires, Minotaurs, Goblins and the lot? No one knew where they came from. They simply appeared. They were animalistic beings, but they didn’t seem to age. If she could find their secret, could she life on like them? She had to try. If she wanted to be the strongest, she had to try.

She was wandering the forest right now in search of that secret. Where did they come from? That was the first step. She only knew the basics of observation magic, but it had to help right now. If she could find nothing by sundown, she’d return to resume her training. But she’d return the next day to continue searching. She’d keep searching until she found what she was looking for.

*

It could sense something in front of it. Something foreign, something it had never sense before. It knew instinctively that this thing was dangerous. Whatever this thing was it hadn’t sensed It. It felt the flight response die within, as It realised that this thing was not responding hostilely. If anything, this thing didn’t notice It.

Recently, It had found something else as nourishment. It was a small thing. Soft, but not soft like It was. It had moved, but It could not see it as a danger. So It had consumed this thing. It could feel the small thing within it move, as it was slowly converted into nutrients for It. After consuming this small thing, reality became clearer to It. As if something had been blocking it before. Could this unknown thing also be consumed? The Thing wasn’t hostile, so it probably could be consumed by It. And so it did.

*

The woman tried to run when the Slime fell over her, but it was bigger than any she had encountered. It was silent, and she found herself within the gelatinous form in seconds. It was thick and tough, but fluid enough for it to move easily. She found herself trapped, unable to move, unable to breathe. She could feel the terrible acidic body of the slime slowly burn into her skin.

She had been warned about elder slimes. The average slime was small and weak, unable to do anything to a child. However, every so often, there was a slime that survived long enough, lived long enough and grew big enough to consume humans. This was one such slime. She needed her sword or her staff, but the moment she was within the slime, she found herself unable to move. Her sword was at her waist and her staff was somewhere. She could feel the acid slowly burning at her eyelids. It hurt. She tried reaching for her sword, but it was almost impossible to move her limbs in this semi solid. Even if she had her sword, she wouldn’t be able to swing it with enough force. Without her staff, she couldn’t cast magic. Her sword was her only hope.

The lack of air, to breath, was making her dizzy and the pain of the acid was fading in her stupor. It felt warm and cold, so pleasant. No, she had to escape… but why? What was wrong with just…

*

It felt the thing within slowly stop struggling. The thing was the biggest thing it had ever consumed… this was strange? What? What was going… What?

A slime is not an intelligent being. It is not particularly strong, but it is not weak either. Every being, in this world has evolved, with its strengths and its weakness. An invulnerable being in impossible. But a being so strong, that it is able to cover up its weakness is possible. Humans are one example of that. Slimes are not. They are not smart, but they are simple. Their entire body functions as a single massive cell. As such, evolution come easily to Slimes. And sometimes, every once in a million, there comes a chance for evolution to take a different path. A unique path, never seen before.

Slimes don’t think. So the sudden development of actual thoughts and a ‘pseudo- brain’ was entirely unprecedented and unexpected. The sudden development, caused by the unnaturally powerful body consumed by the slime, was too much for the slime’s simple body to handle. A sudden reservoir of knowledge from the woman’s brain, along with muscle memory and the new mana storage within the woman overwhelmed the slime’s simple senses, causing an immediate shut-down of this basic consciousness, in order to adapt and learn, a feat normally impossible for the simple being, however, the additional mana derived from the woman, provided a secondary source of energy allowing this slime to do exactly what nature and what logic said was impossible.

And a new species, or rather a new Sub-species was born.

*

“It” opened its eyes, for the first time, wincing at the terrible glare of sunlight. “Eyes” would be a wrong term. This new being, formed from the power and knowledge of a human, still had the memories of an Elder Slime. It had “eyes” but it was more like an additional sense opened up, the “eyes” themselves only being formed to act as a support. “It” no longer had the shapeless form of a slime, a sad rolling pile of goo. “It” was still made of slime but the appearance had become that of the Woman. This new being looked at itself for the first, then it, or rather, she looked at the world. Colours, shapes, sizes, scents, sensations; senses that had never existed were now bombarded with activity.

She had never experienced all this before. Despite the obvious sensory overload, she seemed to enjoy all of it. She wanted more. She needed more. She looked down, at the new feet. Slimes move by rolling, or sliding. Moving on feet, was a complete new challenge, and this new being had no idea how to do it.

But that woman did.

Muscle memory made motion easy. One foot in front of the next. A hand was lifted and she ran it over her face, feeling every contour, every line. This was her. This was all her. She could feel the grass sink through her feet, being pulled inside her. She, It, had always been aware when nourishment passed into it, but know there was recognition and a desire to learn more. Then she paused.

She could feel grass being pulled further within, but it felt wrong. This old familiar sensation did not match or agree with this new being. She placed the hands on the abdomen, a thin area, but it mimicked a muscular appearance, the same trained muscle that that woman had. She touched the small, soft gel-like breasts that had the same appearance as that woman. She reached up and touched the lips and then the hands froze.

And then gently, ever so slowly the hands pushed the lips apart, revelling the inside of her mouth. This opening… She looked around and then picked up a small pebble, and inserted it inside, before closing it. Instinctively, she “swallowed”, the gel filled throat, parted, making space for the pebble to slide within the new humanoid form, reaching the abdomen and stopping there. Gently she poked the abdomen and she could see the pebble slowly dissolve.

This new sensation, insertion, swallowing… it all felt so new, yet so familiar. She continued walking forward, this time no grass passed through her feet.

**

“It has been 3 weeks since the Lady Knight has vanished!”

A group of knights crowded within the throne room, in front of the Queen. The Queen had been listening to them for these past three months. The Lady Knight had been a very strong asset and her sudden disappearance three months ago had been severe. In many ways, she had been the first line of defence for their country.

The Queen silently pondered all this. The Kingdom, was by no means weak, but then neither were other countries, and with a major deterrent gone, it left a lot to chance. She had, had searches carried out, for The Lady Knight, but so far, nothing had turned up. She waved a hand and Small Messenger Boy came running up. She looked down and spoke, “Find, Elf Berserker.” With a swift nod he was off.

The Lady Knight was by no doubts powerful, and that power had a habit of drawing in the weak and the strong, like flies to honey, sometimes in unexpected ways. Elf Berserker, was one such fly. She was a well-known fighter, who had roamed many lands, destroying many, many foes, always looking for someone stronger. No one knew what she was looking for, fighting all these people. No one knew where she came from or anything about her, just her title of Elf Berserker. No one knew… until she was beaten by the Lady Knight, that is…

The Queen heard a heavy thudding and she saw Elf Berserker walk into the hall. As always, she was a fantastic sight. Dressed in her raw furs, and leathers, she had a rugged appearance, only enhanced by her wild mane of red hair, and her muscular battle scared body. On her back, she carried a spear, and a bow. On her left hip was a quiver filled with various arrows and on her right, was her primary weapon, a massive double handed battle axe. And the most amazing part about her; she stood at an unnatural 9 feet, four feet above the average elf. Had it not been for her long ears, unnatural beauty and graceful movements, one could easily mistake her for an Ogre.

The Elf’s deep voice boomed in the hall, “Why do you summon me, Queen?” The Queen paused for a second, and then spoke, “Your… Lover… has gone missing…” The change on the Elf’s face, was startling, from an irritated glare, to a love-struck maiden, “What?! Why was I not informed sooner? I must find her!” and with those words, she ran out of the hall.

The Queen was stunned. That was not the reaction she had expected.  They had hidden this fact from her all this time, because of the fear that she may have gone on a rampage. The Elf Berserker had been looking for her soul-mate, the one who could beat her. Apparently as a child she had always been unnatural to say the least, growing into a war machine, as compared to the graceful artistic elves. So when it became clear that, the elves were unable to accept her as one, she decided to leave, and find one who could accept her for what she was. She found that in the Lady Knight, the only person who could beat her in a true fight. The Queen sighed. In the end, she was just a maiden as well… It must hurt her when the Lady Knight rebuked her advances, but it was admirable that she didn’t give up. If anyone could find The Lady Knight, it was her.

*

Elf Berserker, could feel her heart pounding. The Mountain air was cold, but she was used to worse. The Queen had insisted on sending a few dozen troops with her, even though it wasn’t necessary. If anything, they were just slowing her down. But she complied with the wishes. Since the one she loved served that woman, she did the same.

For so long, she had no place. When she was a child, she was mocked by her playmates, and feared by the elders. As she grew, her differences became more profound. Her strength, her physique, her mind-set, everything. She left as soon as she could, leaving that life behind. One thing her mother said to her, before she left had stuck with till now, “You are different, my dear. But nothing exists on its own. Someone is out there, waiting to match you. They may be searching for you right now.” She didn’t believe that at first. She was an abomination, an elf with no magic, and only brute strength.

But the more she thought about it, it felt more true. So she began to think. What would her partner be like? Someone weak? No, someone like that couldn’t match her. If anything, they’d fear her. Then someone who shouldn’t have magic yet has it? But there were no species that lacked magic, it was a fundamental part of existence. Then someone who could match her in sheer strength? That felt the most likely. So she had gone around, challenging others to duels, leaving a path of blood and carnage in her wake. Until she was halted by the wall that was the Lady Knight.

How she had felt then, when she fell to the ground, weapon less and exhausted. Such happiness had filled her being. This woman, had finally stopped her. She remembered bending in front of the Lady Knight begging to be her lover, her consort, a companion forever. The Pain when she had been rebuked by her. But she had been searching for so long, she had no mind to give up there. She did whatever was needed to get the Lady Knight to turn her way. So many people had been almost disgusted by her efforts. How could she love a woman? Someone of a different species? Someone as vulgar as herself trying to attain the grace of the Lady Knight?

None of those people mattered to her. They were inconsequential. The Lady Knight showed no hate to her, but she showed no affection either, she accepted her presence like no one else had, and that was enough for. When the Queen revelled that she had been missing for almost 3 weeks now, she first felt anger and fear. Fear for her loved one, and Anger at the Kingdom for hiding the fact. How they had lied to her, but she came to understand their reasoning. The only reason she had controlled herself, was because this was the Lady Knight’s home. 

She paused, and bent on her knee. While she had no magic to speak of, she could still sense it. Every person had a very distinct magic signature, and the Lady Knight with her strength, was all the more unique. After weeks, the signature was extremely faint, but with her experience she could still sense it. She saw another clue, a piece of patched cloth. She recalled how recently, the Lady Knight had begun to practise magic, and had even begun wearing a beginners’ cloak. She brought the cloth to her face, and breathed in deeply. As a Berserker, she had the abilities of a Warrior, Survivor, and Tracker, and it was at times like this her tracking skills were useful. Also, she had been with the Lady Knight for so long, she could recognise her scent anywhere.

She heard the muttering of soldiers behind her. ‘Why was this thing with them?’, ‘Why was she so obsessed with the Lady Knight?’ and so on. Their questions were common, but she ignored them. The old her would have killed them in seconds, but she was different now. She paused suddenly. What was… she pushed two fingers against the ground, and when she lifted them, a green liquid was clinging to them… no, not a liquid, she realized as she rubbed those fingers, Slime.

A Slime? The Lady Knight was carrying her weapons, so a slime would prove no trouble, but why did her already weak magic signature, practically vanish here? Elder slimes were known for being a bit of trouble, but she, herself could kill Elder Slimes, so what had happened here? She felt a new magic signature here, something uncertain, but powerful. She hesitated for a second. Sub-species in monsters were not uncommon. Could it have been a variety of slime that was immune to physical attacks? But the Lady knight knew some basic magic. But basic magic was not enough against Elder Slimes…

What had happened here? She began moving carefully, motioning for the soldiers to stop. They were too noisy. There was thin trail here… it seemed to continue for some time. She glanced back at the soldiers. Men and women, all of them seemed uninterested and bored. Tired too. It would be better if she left them behind… but wouldn’t the Lady Knight become mad if she did that? She decided to let them continue until they said they were tired themselves. There would be no point in forcing those who could move no longer.

She kept moving, slowly, cautiously. Then she heard it. A soft squishing sound, similar to a slime, but it was mildly different. As if instead of the of the gliding squish of a normal slime, this was more like someone was lifting it, creating a more of a soft wet pop. She lifted her head, and she heard all the soldiers behind her gasp in unison. A massive net of slime. No, more than a net. In this small clearing of the forest, almost every exposed surface had been covered in slime. She could see small animals that had got caught in the slime, and were dissolving. Some were still moving, struggling in their last moments. Elf heard voices mutter behind her, “What… Unnatural… not possible…” and she could only agree. Slimes were stupid things. But this was an intelligent trap. Instead of looking for prey, it had simple spread itself as thin as it could, and let itself lie in wait, like a spider in its web. A favoured idea of the Lady knight herself… She recalled how the Lady avoided a direct conflict, using subtle tricks and traps to bait the enemy, and using their own power against them, rather than expending her own power. Although, she had not do that with Elf. If she had, then Elf would have never recognised her as her better.

She looked ahead at the massive cliff face, just ahead. Slime dripped from the entrance, and the track went inside it. While Elf was considered how she’d try to enter, a single soldier stepped in front and poked the slime with his sword. It was simple and utterly foolish action, that most, nay, everyone knew not to do. Why he did it, no one will ever know. But ‘why’ doesn’t even matter anymore. Rather, ‘what happened’ is the real story.

The Slime reacted with intense hostility, striking out with several tendrils, hitting the soldier and even others behind him. Elf’s reaction was much better than the soldiers, allowing to barely avoid the speeding attack. This speed was too much for a slime! She turned to help the Soldiers and froze. The slime was not ‘sticking’ on them, like one would expect. Rather, it had stabbed through them, piercing flesh and bone. The slime had skewered every single soldier here. Every single one was coughing blood, dying or dead. But that in and of itself wasn’t what caught her attention. It was the shape of the slime. It was in the shape of a sword, every single tendril that had stabbed, was in the shape of the same sword and Elf could recognise that specific shape anywhere.

The Lady Knight’s Sword. It was a rare design already, something only found in the countries of the east, with a single edge and a very light design, meant for slashing rather than hacking. But the design on the blade was completely unique. A thin dragon, dancing with a 3 tigers. Why? Why was the Lady Knight’s Sword being mimicked by a Slime?  She turned to the mouth of the cave, ignoring the few live, suffering soldiers that were begging her for help, as the slime was slowly pulling them into the main body, to be consumed. They didn’t matter. She couldn’t save them. They would die one way or another, and being consumed by a slime would be nothing different if they died on the battlefield. They would die in the end, either way. She had to focus on trying to get inside. She pulled out her spear, and held it from the very end. For most people, holding a normal spear from the very end was near impossible. The centre of gravity shifted to the other end, such that it required and immense effort to lift it with both hands, let alone just one. But Elf, this power was just a fraction of her power. Raising the massive weapon over her head, the brought it down to the slime with immense force, the shock-wave produced from the impact blowing the Slime away. And as soon as the path was created she ran as fast as she could.

*

The cave was not covered with slime, contrary to her expectations. There were a few thin lines running from the outer ‘net’ to the inside, like canals to transport the nutrition, Elf had assumed. She tried cutting one, but the reaction, was almost docile. Unlike the terrible hostility that was outside, these ‘canals’ completely ignored her, and simply reformed.

Slowly she proceeded forwards, the smell for moisture and flesh gradually becoming stronger. Eventually she came to a wider cavern. Once again there were slime in several places, but it didn’t seem sentient, but more like the remnants of a slime’s presence. But the walls of this cavern were strange. They would have completely smooth, had it not been for the marking on them. Inscriptions in the common tongue. She began reading slowly.

“She was born and she was powerful. Her mother had not lived after her birth and her father had never been there. She had been in the orphanage, until she showed potential in fighting. She had lived for three years now, where she had begun training with knights.

Who are knights? I must find out. Knights are the peace keepers of The Kingdom. They train anyone who has the strength, which is why she was chosen. Her first lesson was how to hold the sword. She learned it in seconds, as compared to the rest of her mates. From there, she had learnt a basic thrust, followed by the slash within a week. Then…”

Like this the entire thing described a woman’s life, every line describing every single detail, every experience, everything that happened to this woman recorded on the wall. Elf had a feeling who it was, a feeling that was confirmed as she read on. The Lady Knight’s Life. Someone had written this. But who? And Why? She ran a finger along the words and when she pulled away a thin line of slime came with it.

She continued reading, about the Lady Knight’s life, about her first foes, her rivals, her rise to power, her desire to be the strongest, everything. Gradually, she came to more recent events;

“She was challenged by the massive Elf Berserker. She had been surprised to discover it was a woman, with all the rumours. The Elf Berserker was strong, but she had been stronger. She had only needed the basics to beat her; the thrust, parry and slash. She didn’t kill the Elf Berserker, but it was strange to see the Elf Berserker bow after that. It was also strange when she proposed.

But it was not unpleasant”

Elf froze. What? What did this mean? She began reading again a new fire burning within her, reading about her own exploits to win The Lady Knight’s Heart, from The Lady Knight point of view. Every single line carried affection and happiness. The rebukes born out of sense of social standing and social barriers. Barriers Elf had overcome, but Lady Knight could not. Desires to have a child, that could not be satisfied by a woman. But growing affection, for the lumbering fool that followed her in a way that no else had.

Gradually, the words on the wall began to change. In the beginning they had been carved in meticulously, and patiently. But now they were haphazard and rough. In fact, ‘They’ was wrong. It was just a single word over and over.

Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf Elf-

Elf had stopped reading. Had she truly meant that much to her? She felt a strange combination of fear and affection. She had to find her, she-

There.

There just a short distance ahead, was a shadowed figure. It was clearly female. It seemed to be holding something, that was changing shape. It seemed to be a sword, then an arrow, then just sharp rod like a stake. The Figure raised the stake to the wall and a soft scraping was heard as she began carving that one word again.

Elf slowly stepped closer. There was a single crack in the cave wall, through which light was passing, and she stepped into that light, “Knight?” The figure froze and Elf could see the head turn. The stake fell from its hands but a ‘squash’ came instead of a clatter. Slowly the figure began to move closer, and emerged into the light.

It was the Lady Knight, but it also wasn’t. It was a slime in her shape. She was nude, but there was one significant difference; the abdomen. Rather just the belly, which had distended immensely, giving the impression of pregnancy. But what was within was no unborn infant, but a murky red mass, which Elf assumed was once a living being.

The Slime’s face split into a strange smile as she reached forward and began walking towards Elf. The mouth split open and the slime spoke in wet imitation of the Lady, “E-Elf… Elf”

She herself had no clue how to react to this… this thing. What was it? It was no normal slime. But it was copying The Lady. Slimes were known for basic mimicry, but this was more than that. This thing was almost completely like the Lady. She slowly reached for the thing. It seemed to feel the same about her, as the Lady did.

Then things changed.

The Slime exploded. There was nothing else to call it. It literally exploded outward. The abnormal amount of mass contained within the small form was amazing. Elf was completely submerged in the goo, unable to move or breathe. At first she had tried to break out, but she realised that it held her in position, like she had been trapped in a block of iron. Then she had assumed that it was her end. Then it pulled away. The Slime only remained on her limbs, holding her in position. Then a body formed. The taught muscular body of Lady Knight, without any red mass in her belly.

Elf tried to pull her limbs away, but the slime hardened over them like iron. She glanced at her immobilized limbs, and was in fact surprised to discover that there was no reaction. Her limbs were not dissolving. Why? What was going on here? The Slime began inching towards her face, and Elf began straining her arms in an attempt to break out. This thing… THIS THING! She was sure now. The Lady Knight was killed by it, and resulted in this abomination, that was using her face! She wouldn’t allow it! She’d destroy this thing before it-

Her thoughts were cut short, but the sudden wetness on her lips.

…What?

Her eyes lowered, trying to place where this sensation came from. The strange greenish-blue thing before her. What? Her eyes adjusted to the object’s close proximity. The face, Lady Knight’s face, was happy, blissful, the eyes closed in rapture, the lips pressing hard against her own. What? The Slime pulled away slowly, and gazed at her with an angelic joy that Elf had only imagined on the Lady Knight.

…what had just happened? She opened her mouth, but no sound emerged. She swallowed deeply and tried again, “W… What was… That?” The Slime opened its mouth and in a perfect imitation of the Lady Knight’s voice, “My… love for you…” Once again, it pressed it’s lips against Elf’s own. This sensation… It was thrilling… why? Why was she feeling this aroused? She pulled away and glanced at the slime holding her down.

Her clothes. Her breast plate and cover, had been selectively dissolved and her trousers had been opened, revelling her nether regions. The slime was gently pulsating at her groin and her breasts and with every beat, she felt herself grow hotter and hotter. Her breasts, her nipple felt so intensely sensitive, that just the cool presence of the slime was arousing her. Her head was spinning with the aphrodisiacs. How? Wasn’t a slime… supposed to digest?

Her mind flashed back to earlier teachings on slimes. What was it? A slime’s body is primarily made up of digestive enzymes that allow it to consume its prey, but if one were to extract 3 certain enzymes within the slime, the result would be a near irresistible aphrodisiac. In fact, the said aphrodisiac had been created and manufactured as a “love potion” but it was extremely expensive and not to mention the fact that people reacted adversely to it, due its origin.

Had this slime managed to manufacture that love potion within its own body? She groaned as her body twitched with desire. No, she couldn’t… she couldn’t fall for this… this cheap imitation… She felt the cool slime lift off her chest. What? Her breasts were exposed, and despite the cold air in the cave, and the left over slime on them, they felt hot, so very hot. Her body was so very sensitive. She wanted it. She wanted to play with herself, to remove this desire, her body was so very hot. She moaned in agony and lust. The Lady knight danced before her. Wha-? She was here? She had to… she had to…

“Lady… save me…”

Immediate relief flooded her, as she felt her breasts being kissed. The soft reliving cold of her lover flowing into her burning form. The Lady… the Lady was here, and she was helping her. She felt the lady kiss her, this time on the lips. This time, Elf, didn’t try to escape, she pushed forward, and felt a thick liquid flow down her throat. Oh, she was with her. She was finally with her.

She felt the lady’s tentacles play with her entire body, flowing into every crevice and crack they could find, teasing her, make her lust for more, and providing the means to satisfy it at the same time. She felt her stomach and her womb swell, with the Lady’s fluid. She wanted it. The Lady’s child. Elf could feel herself falling, spiralling into the depths of passion and desire, a slope so steep, she’d never be able to climb back up.

Why would she want to?

She just wanted the Lady and she was here with her, wasn’t she? What did anything else matter? Where she came from? The Kingdom? What was that? Was that important? The Queen? The Lady Knight? The Elf Berserker? Who was that?  
  


_Three months later..._

  
A small group of adventurers were walking through the forest. There were four of them; Mage, Warrior, Rouge and Thief. They were not weak, but they walked with caution in the forest. Ever since the Lady Knight, The Elf Berserker and an entire company of soldiers had gone missing, the forest had been held as off limits for civilians and only the strongest soldiers and adventurers were allowed within, and only if the accepted the additional task of searching for the missing persons, a choice nearly everyone who entered agreed to.

Mage carefully scouted the region with magic and nodded before they began moving again. She was more of a cleric than a mage, but unlike clerics, she had learned the basics of offensive magic, so she didn’t just support the others. Warrior, was the leader of the group, and he was the most experienced out of all of them, and he was well versed in advising them in the middle of battle. Rouge, and Thief, were stealth fighters and moved in the rear. Their job was to sneak away in a battle and assassinate the target, if need be. They were weak in a direct fight, but in sneaking and stealth they were perfect. Rouge was stronger in a fight, and usually had to protect Thief, but Thief was better at disappearing in plains sight, and sneaking in silence.

Together, they weren’t the most balanced party, but they were strong none the less. They were normally quite confident in their strength, but now they might be facing a foe that had fought the Lady Knight, The Elf Berserker and Dozens of Soldiers. They couldn’t take any risks.

“Stop!” Mage held her hand in the air, and they all froze, their movements were born from years of training together and were near flawless. She turned and pointed to her right. Warrior nodded turned to Thief who nodded once before vanishing with Rouge. He returned in seconds and whispered to Warrior, “It’s a strange sort of clearing. There is no grass and the soil, is oddly sandy. There are no other plants. It is bordered on three sides with vegetation but the fourth side is a cliff face, and there is a cave. I could sense a strange power from within the cave, not exactly powerful but different. Rouge felt the same. Also…” He held out a handful of soil. Warrior touched it. It was sandy, like he said, but there was a strangely slimy consistency to it as well. “Was there any monster you could see directly?”

Both Rouge and Thief shook their heads. How odd… He waved to Mage who moved to area and began scouting. After about 30 seconds, she turned back, “There is something… odd there, but there is an additional presence.” Warrior tilted his head, “How did they evade Thief’s sense?” Mage’s voice became solemn, “There is one reason I can think of. The being has no mystical power to speak of. Just like…”

The Elf Berserker? If she was there, then they had an obligation to help her. He nodded to his group, “Let’s be careful.” Once they reached the cave, their pace slowed even more, moving with extreme caution. If she was injured, how did she survive here for 3 months?

“Hey, look at this.” Rouge pointed at the wall and Warrior moved up to her and noticed the scratches… no, Writing? He quickly went through it. It seemed to be a biography of sorts, written in third person, like some was watching this girl. He shrugged and continued to move forward.

As they continued forward, the air became rather stale, and… cold? No, it was more like an aura of cold, but the air itself was pleasant. Then he heard a soft shifting. He stopped and the others copied him. He moved into an open space, and there he saw her.

Elf Berserker.

She was in a pitiful state, her skin was filthy and grimy. Her clothes were rags that barely covered an inch of skin. Her hair, was rough and dry and her eyes were dull and lifeless. But what was most jarring part, was her torso. Her belly was swollen, like she was pregnant and she was caressing it, but her movements had no passion in them. Her Breasts, also seemed abnormally large, and sore, and her nipples were leaking a clear fluid.

Mage quickly moved towards the half dead form of the Elf and touched her neck. “She’s alive, but her heart beat is slow.” She placed her hand on the Elf Stomach, but it brought out no reaction, “There is… something inside her. It’s not a child. It’s like a parasite. But it’s growing. I think it might-”

The Elf let out a scream. Not of pain, but pleasure. Her lifeless face, was now twisted in a grin of complete and utter bliss, her eyes shining like stars. From between her legs, there a great blast of fluid and they all jumped back in surprise, as they watched her give birth, to… a massive egg? What?

Then they heard it. A loud soggy sound, something was moving towards them. They all saw it. A slime, but it was different. Very different. It was carrying at least half a dozen of those eggs. But it was vaguely… human. The eggs were being stored in the “stomach”. They could see its head and the upper body, and Warrior was sure, that it looked exactly like the Lady Knight. It ignored all of them and went straight to the Elf, where it pulled the Egg into its stomach and then, from that mass, emerged a single slender form, and this Warrior was sure, that it looked like the Lady Knight.

It moved towards the Elf, whose face was a painting of desire and need, and then it kissed her. Warrior noticed the Elf’s stomach growing, as it kissed, then he noticed the colour fading from the slime but Elf, seemed to be gaining it. Was it feeding her? What was this thing? Had the Elf Berserker been subdued by this imitation of the Lady? They had to free her! He turned to the others and nodded once and they nodded back.

Warrior pounced first, signalling to the Rouge to move for the egg carrier, while he went for the Slime that was embracing the Lady. Mage would follow him, and Thief would follow Rouge. He swung his sword at the Slime and before it could even react, he cleaved it in two.

Or so he thought.

The Slime wasn’t cut. It split, around his sword, allowing the blade to past through it, while it remained unharmed. The sheer shock of watching one of the weakest monsters, avoid his blade, was so great, that he didn’t notice the egg carrier, swallow both Rouge and Thief.

But Mage did. She saw it out of the corner of her eye. Both Thief and Rouge, were about to attack the Carrier, when another Lady knight appeared from the carrier. Her back remained connected to the carrier, but she didn’t seem remotely impaired by it, when she struck out, and pulled both of them in her mouth.

Mage turned and watched in horror, at her two companions struggled to escape from their slimy prison. She wanted to attack, but her offensive magic wasn’t precise. She could just as easily kill her friends with the Slime.

She turned back to Warrior, and saw in horror that his hands had been restrained by the Slime. The face, was a picture of utmost fury, but what truly caught Mage’s eye, was Elf, who seemed to be in fear, not from the Slime but from them.

Mage snapped back to her senses, and managed to conjure a bolt of energy, that freed Warrior, from the Slime, before she grabbed him and pulled him away. He was coughing violently, when she brought his notice to Rouge and Thief. He ran to the Carrier and slit the ‘stomach’ to the slime and Rouge and Thief tumbled out. He pulled both of them and they retreated. Mage noticed Elf moving towards the Slime and the Slime seemed to be embracing her. What was going on there?

Mage spoke to Warrior about this as they ran out. He nodded, “I don’t know why… but I think we should never come back to this cave… I feel like that was something, that should never come out, nor every be bothered…” The rest of them, could only nod and agree.

*

She had been so scared. Why were they being attacked before? She looked at her lover who was gently running her hand over her face, and all her fear vanished. She felt her lover gently suckle on her breast, pulling the fluid out of her. Oh, this pleasure! She pulled her soft lover into a tight embrace. She felt softness on her lips and the liquid moving down her throat, satisfying her hunger and thirst.

She felt her womb expand slightly, as she impregnated once again. She had already had 7 eggs and this one inside was her eighth. She placed her hand on her stomach and began rubbing it gently. One of the eggs would be hatching soon. Soon her child would be born. She wanted to hold it, feed it and love it. She wanted to love her entire world, her life with her lover and their children, that was her world and she needed nothing else.

Not anymore.

THE END.


End file.
